Hidden Identity
by FireballHime
Summary: Harry Potter has been sent to Japan by the Ministry of Magic to find out the identity of the Senshi's leader, Sailor Moon, before she and her guardians unknowingly blow the cover off of the wizarding world, exposing it to the non-wizarding world for good.
1. Chapter 0

AN: This story idea was thought up by the lovely JayFicLover from the x-over message boards. (I'm sorry it took so long to get this out! Forgive me! .) Disclaimers are as follows: I do not own Harry Potter, that right belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do not own Sailor Moon, that right belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing the characters for the purposes of this story. Inspiration for this came from my own twisted little brain and the soundtrack to 'Pirates of the Carribean'.

_The place…Tokyo, Japan._

_It is now two years since the evil Lord Voldemort has been vanquished, thanks to the efforts of Harry Potter and his friends that have stood by his side since the beginning of his adventure. All is at peace in the world and they couldn't be happier._

_But peace doesn't last for long._

_The Ministry of Magic has been restless as of late, trying to deal with the appearance of a group of individuals calling themselves "Sailor Soldiers" and their frequent use of magic in front of the muggles in Japan on more occasions than they can count._

_The Ministry knows that these people pose a big threat to the magical world. By their continued use of magic in front of the muggles, they risk exposing the magical to the non-magical folk worldwide. Their school, their ideals, and everything that they held dear has remained secret for this long and they plan on keeping it like that for as long as possible._

With this threat looming in the distance, the Ministry has called upon the wizarding world's hero, the 19-year-old Auror, Harry Potter. They send him to Japan with a mission; to find out the identity of their leader, Sailor Moon and to put a stop to this as soon as possible.

Can Harry Potter figure out the secret which has eluded so many villains in the past?

Stay tuned to Hidden Identity to find out!


	2. Chapter 1

_Sam: Well, if you hate him so much, why don't you just take care of him yourself?_

_Devil: That's not my job. Me, devil. You, minion. (WB's 'Reaper')_

~*~*~*~

Harry's eyes snapped open suddenly in the dead of night and he sat bolt upright in his bed, panting heavily. The particular nightmare he had been dreaming of was quite the scary one, or so he thought. A nightmare of women dressed in funny clothes shouting at him and flinging magic spells at him until he simply disappeared, leaving behind his black cloak and civilian clothes. He looked down at his half-naked upper body, just to be certain he was actually still here.

Thank god he was. He breathed a sigh of relief and ran a hand through his messy black hair, trying to straighten it out before fumbling for his glasses on the small nightstand in his room. He took stock on where he was at the moment. It was a small apartment room in the heart of Tokyo proper, set up for him by the Ministry so that he would not have to go through the hassle of trying to figure out where to stay. He had only brought along the essentials with him, as you would figure on any trip such as this. The one thing he couldn't leave home without was the picture of his mother and father, and the other one depicting his own family, the one of Ginny and the kids. He smiled, staring at their own faces. He missed them so and wanted to get back to them desperately, but business was business and he couldn't ignore such an order from the higher ups in the magical world.

They tended to get a bit…antsy if you didn't answer right away.

He let out a sigh, shutting his eyes for a brief moment before the sounds of shouting and growling interrupted the peaceful bliss of the night. Immediately, Harry shot out of bed, grabbing his wand off of the same nightstand and made his way to the curtained window. With a careful ease, he pulled back the curtain and stared down below. There were young women in colorful uniforms, trying to ensnare a rather foul looking beast. It looked like a large green…man with way too many arms than he should have. These arms kept flinging off what looked to be small bolts of dark energy, trying to deter the women currently fighting it. He kept watching, knowing exactly who the women were. They were the mystical, and otherwise feared Sailor Senshi from Japan. How lucky he was to have encountered them here tonight. He thought for sure he'd have to go chasing all over the continent for them.

Quickly, he turned back into his room and set about getting his clothes on. A simple white t-shirt, jeans, socks, and his shoes would do. He grabbed his trusty flying broom from the corner of the room and made his way back to the window again. Thankfully it was one of those sliding windows with the balcony attached to it. He could step out and continue to observe, trying to pinpoint the one they called Sailor Moon. The Ministry had casually informed him that all he had to go by was a name, and the information they had already given him about the Senshi's use of magic in front of the muggle-folk. There were no existing pictures of any of them. When he had asked them why that was, they only gave the answer of 'Whenever we would get the pictures back, the figures in them would be fuzzy and indistinguishable. Colored blobs, I tell you.'

Was it a magic spell that made that happen? It had to be the only explanation for it.

"Sailormoon, now!"

That had come from a rather energetic looking woman with long blond hair, dressed in an orange uniform. But her cry of Sailormoon had caused his head to swivel around, looking for her amongst the five. That woman had not pointed or indicated who she was. A few seconds later, he got his answer when a slim, slender woman in a rather different looking uniform with angelic looking wings on her back held up a staff, shouting something as a bright pink light erupted from the top of the weapon. He heard a scream as the man they were fighting disappeared. The light vanished and the green man was no more. The girls down below celebrated their late night victory, cheering and hollering before quieting down, remembering that it was nighttime.

"So the famous Sailormoon finally reveals herself." He whispered silently, though he did wonder why someone with such a power would need the other four to back her up. It seemed that whatever she was using was enough to decimate just about anything. But it was also that power that was dangerous and had to be stopped. If he had to go through all of her friends, then so be it. So long as he found out who she was, then everything would be alright. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

Silently he climbed onto his broom and kicked off of the ground, hovering just a few feet above the balcony he had been standing on. He bit his bottom lip, going over in his head how he was going to go about doing this. Honestly he didn't expect to be so close to them, and so soon to boot. He thought he'd be here for weeks before he could catch sight of them. Planning ahead had not been on his 'to do' list apparently. Harry cursed himself, shaking his head. Now was time to think quick before they all disappeared.

"Ah." He suddenly said, his face lighting up as an idea hit him. It was at this moment that the girls suddenly split from one another and headed off into the night, back to wherever they came from. And it was at this moment that Harry leaned forward and zoomed after Sailormoon, wand at the ready. He tried to be as quiet as possible as he got close enough to point it at the back of her head. He whispered the spell to turn someone into stone, watching as her whole body stiffened and went still.

It had worked. Now all he had to do was levitate her back to his apartment and get the answers he needed. It had definitely been a perfect night indeed.


End file.
